The present invention relates to an image construction computer game method, a computer-executable program including the image construction computer game method, stored on a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium; a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium on which there has been stored a computer-executable program for the method; and a computer game device that can record the image construction computer game method program in a storing section.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,891B2 is directed to generation of and video game play utilizing jigsaw puzzle style photominoes provided by constructing polyomino puzzle pieces from portions of digital photographic images. This patent is directed to using a digital photograph and masking it with template areas that are polyominoes, wherein a polomino is made up of square blocks, each of which is abutted on at least one side to another block. For example, a pentomino has five contiguous squares. A plurality of saliency scores is computed for each piece based on variation in texture, colors, shapes, a face, a person, and a center of the image. Saliency scores are linked to locations in the original photograph and can be used to determine if a polyomino piece has been properly placed.
While the game of U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,891B2 provides for combining aspects of dominoes and jigsaw puzzle games, allowing for reconstruction of a digital photographic image, and facilitates such reconstruction through analysis of polyominoes versus a map of the entire digital photographic image, the game is limited to the reconstruction of the original image.
In contrast, the following non-exhaustive example illustrates the present invention that constructs comparison numerical images, differing from a target numerical image, for comparison with that target numerical image rather than, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,891B2, reconstructing an original image using pieces directly derived from that original image. The following non-exhaustive illustrative example of the image construction game of the present invention is directed to transforming germinal numerical images, which may be gathered from a wide variety of sources, both digital and pre-digital, and which differ significantly from a target numerical image, into one or more sets of linked comparison numerical images from which color numerical images may be selected for matching with color target numerical images. The player is tasked with identifying and applying a transform or transforms to the germinal numerical image that will cause the transformed image to be more similar to the target numerical image with which it will be compared. Scoring indicates the degree to which the player has been successful.
Due to the nearly endless variety of germinal numerical images that can be gathered for inclusion in the germinal numerical image library of the present invention and due to the great variety in type of transform that may be applied toward conversion of germinal numerical images into comparison numerical images, there is almost no end to the variety, intrigue, stimulation, or analytical reach the game of the present invention can bring to its players regardless of player skill level. A non-limiting list of what the game of the present invention can provide, then, includes: highly varied, intriguing, and stimulating game play for single players, a few players, or for a large or massive number of players; analysis of data; training of players to enhance skills in color evaluation and modification through game play; creation of new artwork through game play; and brain function maintenance and improvement.